Brainwashed Memory
by vanilla869
Summary: It happens one day when Serena was being controlled by a pokemon called Malamar after falling to the pitfall trap somewhere inside the city. How will Ash saved his friend being held captive and totally manipulated. Will he be successful to save Serena or will he end up as the next victim? Rated T for dark plot against Malamar-full genre includes drama, f-ship


Ash & co were actually having a picnic somewhere in Ambrette Town while Bonnie and Clemont went off somewhere again on their own.

Serena tries to ask him" Ash, I wonder if you can accompany me for a bit".

However Ash was busy munching on his food and he didn't exactly hear what Serena is saying.

Ash asked her with food all over his mouth" Huh, Serena did you just say something?"

She lied" No, it's nothing important - Just ignore it".

Ash silently nods as he continues to munch on his food.

Serena reminded in a sassy manner" Oh yeah, don't talk when your mouth is full".

He nods and continues to munch on the food.

Serena mutters silently" Well at least I'm glad he is enjoying the food that I just cook".

Ash now suddenly tries to get his hand on another food.

He tries to ask her by showing a food that is green" Serena, what's this?"

Serena told her" Ah, that's actually a vegetable salad".

She explained" It's actually good for your health plus if I'm not mistaken I add some mayonnaise for it to have a good taste".

Ash flustered" Mayonnaise?"

He then tries to take a bite form the food and mesmerizes in delight" Wow, this food taste really good".

Serena told him while lifting a finger" I told you right, everything that I cook all had good taste".

Ash told her while holding her two hands" I really had to thank you Serena".

Serena murmurs" Ash me too I think I had to thank you".

Both laughed merrily while having a nice time on their own.

_Minutes later_

The sky is now about to get dark.

Ash and Serena were seen napping under a tree.

Serena tries to ask him" Ash, you're still awake?"

However he didn't respond to Serena's question.

She tries to look at him and found out that he was completely asleep.

Serena smiles and told him' Well I think he has fallen asleep".

She tries to gently touch his forehead while looking at him.

Serena murmurs to herself" He is so cute when he is sleeping".

She later blushes a bit upon looking at him for a few minutes.

Then she tries to take a look at her wristwatch and notices that it was already night time.

Her blush faded as she now begins to worry" Where's Clemont and Bonnie, it is really strange that they haven't return for some reason. Could it be?"

Serena was thinking about the worst case scenario that could happen to the siblings but she decides to snap out from it as her mind is entirely focus on something for various reasons.

A while later, she tries to look at her wristwatch again and now found out that it was really late at that time.

Serena worriedly stated" Clemont, Bonnie - where did the two of you had gone to".

She pleaded him" Ash, wake up".

Then she tries for the second attempt but also fails.

Lastly she uses her trump card by making Pikachu shock him or even yelling at him which also didn't work.

Serena quivers in fear" What's going on why Ash can't still wake up from his slumber. I don't get it".

She persuades him" Ash please you got to wake up, Clemont and Bonnie are totally missing we need to find the both of them before they might get into the worst case scenario".

No matter how many time she begged, Ash still didn't wake up at any cost.

Serena told him in frustration" Fine, if you're not going to do it - I'll be the one finding both of them back".

She walks away from him stomping like a dinosaur.

_Minutes later_

As Serena was walking from the city on her own, she suddenly falls to a pitfall in which she didn't expect.

Serena screamed" Aahh, what's going on?"

She ended up on an unknown cave.

Serena said while caressing her butt" Ouch, that really hurts".

She now tries to look at the surroundings as the place seem to be a little murky to begin with.

Serena cowers in fear" Wait what's going on and why did I end up here?"

She suddenly remembers" Oh yeah I forgot I had to rescue Clemont and Bonnie - I'm sure they are here somewhere".

Serena shouted" Clemont, Bonnie are you in there?"

However no response was made upon her first call.

She tries to call their names again" Clemont, Bonnie if you are in there - Please come out".

Suddenly the cave now starts to has an object moving in an eerie pattern together with an eerie sound included.

Serena blunts" Wait was that sound just now? Could it be Clemont and Bonnie".

She now saw the object going in one direction.

Serena shouted " Hey, wait up".

She decides to follow the object by running behind it while on search for her friends Clemont and Bonnie.

However things seem to get worse when she didn't expect that she reach a dead end.

Serena shrieked" Crap, it's a dead end".

Now the object stands before her and she identified that it was a blue squid to begin with.

Serena mutters" Wait, you're the one who caught Clemont and Bonnie".

The blue squid didn't answer to the girl's response.

Serena grits her teeth and screamed at the blue squid" Don't give me that look - Look I'm serious here. If you are the one who take Clemont and Bonnie, I want to know the exact location where you take them".

She angrily stated" I don't have time to meddle with someone like you".

Serena screamed" Answer me - you son of a bitch squid-heads".

The blue squid now puts a hypnotic trance on the girl.

Serena mutters her last words before being manipulated" Wait, what are you doing to me?"

And she ended up fully manipulated by the blue squid.

_Minutes later_

Ash now has finally wake up from his deep slumber.

He stretches his arms in excitement" Ah, that was a good rest, it's been a long time I didn't have those for a while"

Ash tries to ask her" Hey Serena, what do you say if I cook back for you".

He notices that Serena was gone from his location.

Ash mutters" Serena?"

He suddenly blunts out" Shoot, Serena is missing".

Ash now tries to search on the city looking for his friend.

He shouted calling her name" Serena, where are you?"

Ash continues to call her" Serena, wherever you are please come out".

Upon numerous searching, he tries to put a finger on his chin" That's strange she isn't even in this city but where could she have gone to?"

Ash tries to call her by showing a ribbon" Serena, look it's your favorite ribbon - I'm sure you're somewhere in this city even if you don't want to face me just try to show yourself if it's possible".

However his call seems to be futile as no response was made.

Ash cringes in fear" Serena, where are you anyway?"

He now sudden reacts" Could it be she was abducted by an unidentified species or pokemon?"

Ash told himself" Anyway for now I should try to find her to the utmost that I can".

He continues to run around the city in search of his friend.

But it seems that she was really missing from his sight.

Ash finally screamed" Serena where the hell are you anyway?"

Suddenly a pitfall opens from where he is.

Ash mutters while looking at the opened path in circle shaped" Wait, what's that?"

He tries to get close to the circle shaped path and was eventually sucked inside the pitfall.

He screamed loudly" Wait, what the hell is this and what is really going on?"

Ash ended up in an unknown cave with peculiar looks.

He trembles in fear" Wait, where am I - this doesn't seem right".

Ash quivers in fear while looking at the cave's structure.

He screamed" Where the hell am I anyway?"

Ash continues to run around the eerie cave while shouting loudly.

He shouted" Serena, where are you? Are you in here? Please show yourself if you are really here".

Ash convinced" I beg you cave or whatsoever, please show me the way to my friend if she is really here".

Suddenly the cave beams a light out of nowhere to the desired path that Ash should take.

Ash mutters while looking at the beam of light" Could that be the way that I should take in order to get to Serena".

He curiously follows the beam of light to the path where his friend Serena might be in.

_Meanwhile as for the siblings_

Clemont was actually mastering his pokemon Chespin a new attack called Megahorn.

Bonnie retorts with a frown" Ash and Serena were really late, where the hell are they?"

Clemont told her" Bonnie calm down, I'm sure that we'll be able to find them".

Bonnie moans" Geez, brother stop training your Chespin, I'm sure your pokemon won't get stronger even if it has".

Clemont clarified" Bonnie I'm doing this for my own good and not for yours and besides it's my pokemon to begin with".

Bonnie pouted" Well, suit yourself".

Suddenly a wormhole opens from their location.

Bonnie stuttered while pointing on the hole" Brother, what's that?"

Clemont adjust his glasses and told her" I can't believe it, it's actually a pitfall".

He then tries to analyze the pitfall and notice that a blonde girl was somewhere inside this cave.

Clemont sadly told her" Bonnie, it looks like Serena was abducted".

Bonnie shouted" No way, how did she end up like that".

He clarified while showing her the pitfall" Take a look at this".

Bonnie now has a vision of the pitfall seeing a girl inside the cave.

She blunts in surprise" It's really her but how did she end up there".

Clemont told with a unsure expression" I don't know, I even can't tell how she ended up there since we don't have a vision of her when that happened".

He added" But it looks like Serena was being manipulated by the species surrounding her".

Bonnie ask his brother" But did you see anything that we can use to beat that fucking species".

Clemont goes into thinking mode for a while.

_Meanwhile on another side_

Ash now ended up on the dead end corner somehow.

He shouts again" If Serena was with you, I beg your pardon to return her since she was my friend".

An object suddenly appears before him and it was also identified to be a blue squid at the same time.

Ash grits his teeth" Was it you who had taken Serena?"

The blue squid didn't respond to the boy's question.

He tries to identify the blue squid from his pokedex and later found out about its real identity.

Ash clenches his fist while keeping his pokedex" Malamar, I know you take my friend away from me, where did you take her you fucking squid".

The blue squid now shows a girl with blonde hair.

Ash murmurs" Serena, is that you?"

The girl didn't respond to his question.

He now tries to get close to his friend and later found out that he had different eyes instead of her usual ones.

Ash mutters" Serena, what happened to you?"

He tries to hold her face using his hand.

Ash cringed" It looks like she is manipulated by the squid somehow then that means her memory might not return after she has fully awake from the manipulation".

He shouted talking to the squid" What did you exactly do to my friend Serena, Malamar?"

The blue squid didn't respond but only did a little laughing.

He shrieked" What's so funny about this? Listen I don't even have time to mess with you, just answer me - What did you do to my friend?"

Ash tries to talk to her" Serena, it's me Ash - your childhood friend from the past".

The girl didn't respond not even once.

He talks to her again showing various pictures" Look Serena, these are the pictures we have just taken throughout our journey - It looks nice isn't it".

Ash also showed a picture of Serena in a princess outfit" Serena, this is your princess outfit - I actually even compliment that it looks really good on you".

The girl however still didn't give a response.

Ash now show his last item to her" Serena, look this is your favorite ribbon - Don't you still remember this, this was actually the prettiest one that I bought for you in the past few days".

However Serena didn't even utter a word.

Ash begins to feel disappointed and punches himself on the floor" How can I talk to you, Serena? Why aren't you giving me any response for this?"

He now begins to cry and yells at her" Please Serena if there is something hindering you, try to snap out from it".

Ash was now bending on his knees and screams to the utmost" I beg you Serena, please wake up and realize that you are only being controlled".

Suddenly the echoes passes to the manipulated Serena's mind.

Serena's eyes revert back to normal all of a sudden.

She now starts to speaks up" Ash?"

Ash mutters" Serena, is that you?"

Serena now has a complete vision of her friend and shouted approaching him" Ash, is that you?"

Ash happily told her while crying a bit" Yes, Serena it's me".

He hugs her all of a sudden" I'm glad you still remember me".

Serena has tears flowing out of her eyes" Of course I do and also sorry if I made you worry".

He told her" No I should be the one apologizing if only I had hear you calling me back earlier, this might have never happened in the first place".

Serena shakes her head and tell him" You don't need to apologize me earlier, I actually already forgive you what matters is we're together now".

She added while trying to wipe Ash's tears" And also it's the first time I see you crying".

Ash told her with tears still in his face" It's because I was so happy to see you return to your usual self".

Serena whispers to him" Me too I'm very happy that you try to save me, Thank you Ash".

Ash nods and told her wiping his tears" Its what friends are for".

Both begin to laugh merrily however things don't seem to be looking good.

Malamar suddenly tries to launch a hypnotic wave against Ash and Serena although it failed this time because it was reflected by a species.

A boy commanded" Chespin use Megahorn".

The green spiny pokemon launches a headbutt from it's horn hitting the blue squid away and letting it escape the cave as well.

Ash murmurs" Chespin, then that voice is".

Serena mutters loudly" It's Clemont".

Clemont adjust his glasses a bit and told them" I'm sorry for the wait , Ash and Serena".

Bonnie comes following after him" Ash , Serena - Are you two alright?"

Serena told her" Yes, Ash and I were fine".

Clemont apologizes" I see, thank goodness at least we made it in time. I'm sorry if we take too long before reaching you".

Ash told him with a cheeky smile" Its fine, Clemont - besides the four of us are together now".

He then tries to do a group hug by compressing them to himself.

Serena moans" Wait Ash, I can't breathe".

Bonnie added" Me too, your hug is too tight Ash".

Clemont added" As long the four of us are grouped again, there isn't going to be a problem anymore".

Ash exclaimed" Alright guys, let's go for a celebration".

Serena and Bonnie told him" I agree".

Clemont added" Me too, of course".

And Ash & Co ended up escaping the unknown cave and also had themselves a nice dinner.

_Few hours later_

Clemont and Bonnie ended up separating themselves in order for Ash and Serena to have a time on their own.

Ash and Serena ended up on a bench at this moment, not facing each other".

He tries to begin" Serena, I".

Serena tries to interrupt him" Hey Ash, can you show me the item you last showed me?"

Ash asked her" What do you mean, the ribbon?"

She silently nods as Ash tries to show her the ribbon.

Serena quickly puts the ribbon on her hair.

She blushes a bit and asked him" Does it look good on me?"

Ash happily told her" It's perfect - it really looks good on you, Serena".

She thanked him" Thank you Ash".

Serena suddenly presses her lips onto Ash resulting a successful lips on her side.

She confessed" I like you, Ash".

Ash tries to hug her back" Thank you, Serena".

Both of them hug each other on that night.

After that they return to Vaniville Town where Serena's mother is waiting.

**GOOD END**

**So basically I created 3 stories about Malamar each with a different end, and that's all I have to say.**

**Review and feed-backs are optional, I don't really care if you will put one or not. And try to stay tune for my upcoming one-shot stories. Next story that I will do is a Serena and Bonnie story request. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time and have a nice day everyone! **


End file.
